


Interruptions

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times miller tries to get some alone time (wink wink) with Monty but everyone keeps interrupting them and one time miller announces that he’s taking Monty to go make out and that no one is to disrupt them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**One - Harper**

It started in Mount Weather, not that anybody but them knew that. Whilst almost everyone was still ignorant about what was going on inside the mountain and Jasper was busy with Maya they had a lot of time together. Harper was the best at pretending that nothing was wrong, she’d go with the younger ones around the mountain. Join in with the games.

Miller would sit on his bed reading and Monty would be there, on the bed next to  him. Sometimes looking over the map of mount weather with a frown. Miller switched out the books for playing cards and the two started talking more. It was the night Monty got back from being drilled that they had their first kiss. Just a small peck, an I’m _glad you’re okay._ They didn’t exactly have time for more, nor the privacy and so Monty had just smiled at Miller, big and unguarded like he hadn’t just been tortured and muttered a _later?_ Of course Miller agreed.

And now they were out. Thrown into camp Jaha and life with arkers and it was good. They’d found their later and moved from friends to boyfriends. Not that anyone knew, it seemed that with everything that had happened everyone enjoyed the stupid little bits of gossip. When people found out about Raven and Wick it lead to a week of teasing and neither Monty nor Miller were particularly up for that. They preferred to keep it between themselves, like the kiss at mount weather there relationship wasn’t for other people to see.

At first Miller had been totally fine with that, but as time passed he slowly begun hating his past self for suggesting they keep it under wraps because it had been a week and a half since he had any alone time with his boyfriend.

They had different schedules most of the time. Miller on guard duty at night and Monty working in raven’s den of mechanics in the day. He’d tried to switch his guard schedule to day time which didn’t work so Miller realised he would have to wake up and find a time to hang out with Monty during the day. So when Miller heard that Raven and Wick had went on a day trip to salvage some parts from the drop ship. Miller quickly realised it would be the perfect chance so made sure to wake up with plenty of time to go see Monty, make out with Monty and go back to his room to get a few hours sleep before Wick and Raven got back and Miller had to be on guard duty.

Walking quickly through the ark Miller could feel a smile tugging at his face. He dropped his head so he was looking at the floor, he didn’t need anyone coming up to ask him what was so funny. He walked at a brisk pace, the kind that said ‘I haven’t got time for you unless you’re dying’ and before long he was storming into what would, for today, be Monty’s workshop.

“Monty.” Miller said, watching as Monty looked up a smile already pulling at his lips.

“Hey Nate, what can I do for you?” and honestly, usually Miller would try to set the mood or at the very least ask Monty how his day was going but it had been a week and a half and Monty was looking at him like he was the best thing he’d seen all day and honestly, someone smiling shouldn’t be so damn tempting.

Miller moved across the room, reaching Monty and using his foot to turn his chair so they were facing each other before he was crashing his lips down. He can feel Monty smiling into the kiss a small laugh breaking through.

“Someone’s eager.” Monty said a minute later, leaning back.

“A week and a half.” Miller moaned as if that week and a half had been the worst on the ground. “I missed you.” He admitted before he was moving in for a gentler kiss, lips brushing across Monty’s.

“You see me at dinner.” Monty mumbled.

“Yes, but I can’t kiss you at dinner.” Miller said, begging Monty to understand. Which he did, after all Monty was also a hormonal teenaged boy and so the next kiss was initiated  by Monty, leaning up to press his lips again Millers as the other teen grabbed his waist drawing him closer. Miller had wondered when they first landed on the ground why all of the boys were so insistent on bringing girls back to their tents. Now Miller could understand where they were coming from and this was just kissing.

Miller pressed Monty up against the desk, ignoring the small clatter as something fell onto the floor. Monty did too, his hands beneath Millers top, making Miller let out a small whimper.

“Hey Monty, you in here?” Harpers voice came. Miller was across the room in a second, standing by Wick’s desk and pretending to look at something while Monty sat back down.

“Hey Harper.” Monty said as Harper turned the corner.

“Miller? What are you doing here?”

“Bored. Looking for something to do.”  _well more someone_ Miller thought eyeing Monty who’s lips were damp and red and Jesus Christ Miller needed to have some time with him before he exploded.

“What do you want Harper?”

“I heard Wick and Raven were gone, thought I’d come keep you company.”

“I’ve got it so you can go back to whatever you were doing.” Miller said, ignoring the glare Monty shot his way. He wasn’t being rude, he was being nice letting Harper go do what she wanted whilst Miller took care of entertaining Monty. He was a fan-fucking-tastic human being.

“I want to be here.” Harper said and Miller’s stomach dropped.

“You sure?”

“I’d love for you to keep me company Harper.” Monty said, shooting another glare at Miller. “Miller should probably go sleep before his shift tonight anyway.”

“Bye Miller.” Harper said, sitting herself opposite Monty and beginning to fiddle with the scrap on the table.

“Bye Nate.”

“I’ll see you soon.” Miller growled, glaring at the back of Harper’s head as Monty snorted out a laugh. He knew he’d get mocked for his mood later but he didn’t really care. If anything it just meant Monty would have to come see him to mock him, and then they could make out.

 

 

**Two – David Miller**

Two days later and Miller had gotten more than a stolen peck from Monty as he walked to his guard shift. The kiss still put a smile on his face for the rest of the night but Miller quite wanted to have some alone time with his boyfriend that lasted longer than five minutes.

The two were sitting at dinner. Miller knew he had to start his shift soon, forty minutes at most. Monty was however done for the day, Miller eyed him, chatting with Harper occasionally looking to Miller and smiling.

“Miller are you listening?” Bellamy asked.

“Yes.” Miller lied

“No you’re not. Why are you listening?”

“Tired.” Miller lied again, looking to Bellamy with what he hoped looked like a sleepy look.  “Mind if I cut out of dinner early? I could grab a nap before my shift.”

“Alright then.” Bellamy said. “If you’re still tired tell me and I’ll have someone cover a bit of your shift so you can come on later fully alert.”

“Thanks.” Miller mumbled, standing up and walking towards Monty’s table.

“Hi.” Monty said with a smile.

“I’m going for a nap, so if you want to get that book before I’m on duty you should come with me.” Miller said, hoping desperately Monty wouldn’t ask what book and get confused. Monty raised an eyebrow at him so Miller raise his own. “It’s in my room.” He saw the meaning behind it dawn on Monty’s face and then he was standing up.

“Sorry guys, I really want that book. Lead the way.” And so Miller did, walking from the group towards the ark, into the quarters he shared with his dad. Miller opened the door to his bedroom, Monty quickly walking in and letting Miller shut the door behind them. By the time Miller turned around Monty was on him. Lips pressing against his.

They spend a while like that, Miller with his back against the door, Monty’s arms around his neck before Millers slowly walking Monty backwards. They break the kiss as Monty’s legs hit the bed and he tumbled backwards onto it with a small yelp.

“Smooth.” Miller said, smirking down at Monty. Monty reached up, grabbing at Millers top and yanking him down on top of him. Miller was more than happy to do that, bringing their lips back together Miller’s hand searched beneath Monty’s top, hiking it up until he’s breaking the kiss to yank it over the boys head. Monty rolled his hips against Millers, the older boy letting out a small groan as his head flopped against Monty’s collar.

“You should come get a book more often.” Miller mumbled before he was latching his mouth onto Monty’s neck and giving it a small bite, he felt the moan roll out of Monty, the way his throat vibrated with it.

The front door crashed open.

“Nate, you here?”

“Shit!” Miller gasped, jumping back as Monty dived for his top. “Uh yeah.” Miller called back. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“I’m coming in.” David called, knocking on the door once before it was being pushed open. Miller watched Monty’s top slip down his stomach before he was turning to face his dad, who either hadn’t noticed Monty’s top falling back down onto him or just didn’t care.

“What’s up?”

“You want to go eat?”

“Already ate.”

“Alright, Monty, you want to come?”

“Monty already ate too.”

“He doesn’t like me talking to his friends.” David said to Monty who just laughed. “What are you two up to?”

“Just getting a book.” Monty said. “I’ll walk with you though, Nate can I have the book?”

“You could stay a bit longer, I don’t start for a little bit.” Miller urged.

“I’ll wait until you’ve gone to shift before eating then. Monty why don’t you hang around, we can all go together.”

“Alright.”

“Are you sure dad? Aren’t you hungry?” Miller asked, trying to ignore Monty’s grin.

“I can wait half an hour. Come on, lets play cards or something.”

“Sounds great.” Monty asked, walking past Miller, hand ghosting across his ass only making Miller want to slam the door in his fathers face and drag Monty back to the bed. Of course he didn’t, just followed Monty out of the room back to the main area and tried not to find it endearing that his dad and boyfriend were getting along.

 

**Three – Bellamy**

“Come meet me on my shift tonight?” Miller asked, leaning close to Monty as he sat in Raven’s work shop.

“Won’t you be busy?”

“We have an alliance with the grounders. I’m sure I can spare a few minutes with you.”

“Alright then.” Monty said with a blinding smile.

“What are you two whispering about?” Wick asked.

“Monty being a better engineer than you.” Miller replied. “I’m going to bed. Later.” Miller said quickly leaving the room, leaving Monty to try and think of something they could have actually been whispering about. Usually he wasn’t at all excited for his shift watching the fence but Miller could feel a smile on his face as he slipped off to sleep.

The walk to the fence had never felt so good. Knowing Monty would be joining him was enough to make staring out into the dark night interesting until he arrived. When Miller heard the crunch of footsteps on grass behind him he couldn’t help but smile, swinging round he spotted Monty walking up to him.

“Hey.” Monty said with a small wave.

“Hey.” Miller replied. “How was your day?” Miller asked, no one would interrupt them, not when he was on watch so they actually had sometime to talk.

“It was good.” Monty said before he was going off on a story about something Wick did, Miller listened, eyes switching from looking at Monty to searching the darkness beyond the fence. He liked it, especially when Monty moved to stand next to him shoulders pressed together, hands joined.

“I’m glad you came. Been ages since we could hang out.”

“We sat together at dinner and you came to see me at work.”

“I mean just us.” Miller said, looking down to Monty and pressing a fleeting kiss to his lips. “It’s nice.”

“Aww” Monty cooed, tone mocking. “Are you a closet romantic Nate?” Miller scoffed.

“I brought you out here so we could make out. Nothing romantic about that.”

“And yet I’ve been here for an hour and we’re holding hands, talking about our day and you’re saying you miss me.” Monty taunted. “I spy a romantic.”

“If you wanted to make out you could have just said, you don’t have to mock me into doing it.” Miller said. “I spy a horny tee-”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Monty interrupted.

“Okay.” Miller said, quickly letting the gun fall to hanging from his shoulder and pressing his lips to Monty’s. Miller chose to watch one of the parts of the fence with a large piece of debris by it solely so they could hide if anyone was walking past. Monty seemed to realise that as he tugged Miller behind it, never breaking the kiss.

5 minutes later and they were both thoroughly out of breath. Miller was somewhat regretting inviting Monty, only because it wasn’t like they could do much more than kiss when they were there and judging by the roll of his boyfriends hips he would be more than happy to do something other than kiss as well. Miller was wondering if he could get away with dragging Monty back to the boys tent and do a lot more than kiss when he heard his name being called.

“Miller? Oi Miller where the hell are you?” Miller quickly moved away from Monty stepping back out of the cover of the debris to see Bellamy marching up.

“Bellamy?” Miller asked, voice rough and husky. Miller quickly cleared his throat.

“Monty?” Bellamy asked, Miller looked behind him to see Monty popping out from behind the wall.

“Hi Bellamy.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d come keep Miller company.”

“Miller’s attention should be on past the fence.”

“I was just sitting with him. We weren’t even talking.” Monty said with a small shrug. “Sorry, I thought it’d be okay. I’ll go. Night.”

“Night Monty.” Miller mumbled. Bellamy gave a wave before he was stepping up next to Miller.

“He come here a lot when you’re on?”

“Not really. I guess he just wants someone to talk to. Why?”

“Just making sure he’s sleeping.”

“He is. I think. I mean I wouldn’t know. It’s not like I’m with him when he sleeps.” Miller gushed, Bellamy raised an eyebrow at him and Miller cleared his throat again.

“It’s good your making friends.”

“Yeah, thanks for that dad.” Miller scoffed. “Anyway, what did you want?”

“When do you want to be on shift for the next few weeks?”

 

**Four – Raven**

Miller figured if he couldn’t have Monty in his room for fear of his dad barging in then he could go to Monty’s tent. He had a few nights off a week so it seemed plausible that he could spend those ones there. Monty agreed to Miller sharing his tent easily. Just mentioning he would have to be out before morning.

“See you later.” Miller called to his dad as he jogged out of their room. The easiest way to keep his dad from asking where he was going was to just tell him he was working. It worked, at least, Miller had thought it worked. He made his way to Monty’s tent quickly, ducking in to see Monty sitting with his orange blanket around  his shoulders and a book in his lap. Miller said nothing as Monty continued to look at the pages. It looked like he was only a few pages from the end. Miller laid down next to Monty. Hands behind his head as he closed his eyes.

“I’ll be done in a second.” Monty mumbled.

“Take as long as you need.” Miller said. It took Monty another five minutes before he was putting the book down. Miller’s opened one eye to look at him. “You done?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect.” Miller mumbled, sitting back up grabbing the back of Monty’s neck and tugging his head forwards until their lips were touching. Two weeks three days without any real non interrupted time with Monty was too much. Miller thought as he pulled Monty back down onto the hard floor.

He’d expected Monty to be awkward about things when they were still in mount weather and he mused on the possibility of getting out with Monty by his side. Then they were out and Monty was the one to make the first move. Busting into Millers room when David was out with a mutter of  _it’s later_ It had taken Miller a moment to understand, it must have shown on his face when he did because Monty was immediately on him, lips pressed together.

Miller liked that about Monty, the way he surprised him with how not prude he was. It had always been Monty to make the next move in the relationship, the one who removed Millers top first, or thrust against him. The first one to unbuckle Millers belt. It made the relationship easier for Miller, he never had to wonder about  _is Monty ready for this_ because Monty was the one asking him.

Miller let out a moan as Monty’s hand slipped into his boxers. Monty quickly covering his mouth with his own with a small chuckle.

“Be quiet, there are other tents around.”

“then warn me.” Miller hissed head slapping back against the blanket breathing coming out in little raspy waves. “Jesus Monty.”

“Monty?” Raven’s voice called out. Footsteps rushing towards the tent. The two dived apart, Miller cursing everything that everyone in the god-damn camp for not letting him some time alone with Monty with an interruption. Monty grabbed his orange blanket throwing it over his lap whilst Miller piled his jacket into his own lap to hide the obvious bulge.

“Monty, you seen Miller?” Raven asked, head popping into the tent. “Oh…Hey Miller.”

“Raven.” Miller ground out. “What do you want?”

“Your dad’s looking for you. Said you got mixed up with shifts and that your not on tonight.” Raven quickly moved her out of the tent “HEY SERGANT MILLER HE’S OVER HERE!” She bellowed. Miller took the short distraction to zip up his pants. He heard Monty snort next to him at the sound. Raven’s head came back in, followed shortly by David Miller.

“Nate, you said you were on tonight but then I saw the schedule and realised you made a mistake.”

“Uh, yeah. I did remembered once I was out. Figured I’d come see Monty.”

“I’m off tonight too. Do you want to play some cards? Monty’s invited obviously.”

“Well I was thinking-”

“I’m kinda tired.” Monty said, faking a yawn. “but thanks for the offer. I’ll see you tomorrow Nate.”

_You filthy liar_ Miller thought bitterly as he walked out of the tent taking one last look at the smirking Monty.

 

**Five – Octavia**

The plan was fool proof. Finally Miller could get Monty alone without risk of someone interrupting, he just needed to get Monty out of camp. That was where the plan came in, putting his thief skills to the test and taking a bunch of the plant based medical supplies Miller knew Monty knew how to make.

The next day and Abby was complaining about it rather loudly at breakfast and so Miller did the thing any good citizen would do. Offer up Monty to help.

“Monty knows all those plants. I could take a gun and go with him, we’d be back by nightfall.”

“Just you two?” Abby asked nervously.

“Miller’s my best gunner and they shouldn’t be bothered by grounders. There’s no need disturbing the other guards.” Bellamy said, Miller had never really wanted to hug Bellamy, he wasn’t exactly the hugging type but in that moment Miller would have if it wouldn’t look incredibly suspicious and strange.

“Monty, would you be up for going?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Monty said, eyeing Miller in a way that Miller knew meant  _I know exactly what you did_  Miller smiled at him.

“Alright, perfect. Give me a gun and we can go.”

“I’ll have someone take your shift later.” Bellamy offered, handing over the gun he seems to constantly have round his shoulder. “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem.” Miller said, ignoring Monty’s eye roll. The two leave camp together and Miller hauls ass through the tree’s hurrying Monty along in his flower picking as they made their way towards the dropship. Miller didn’t particularly care if they were in an alliance with the grounders, he still didn’t want to risk bumping into them if he could help it.

Before long they’re rushing into the dropship. Miller pulling the lever and letting the door rise up.

“I can’t believe you went through all this just to get me alone.”

“Shut up.”

“You really are a romantic.”

_or horny._ Miller thought, not that he’d say that. Instead he moved towards Monty pressing their lips together and ignoring the fact there were charred bodies outside because you know, mood killer.

Two minutes. Two fucking minutes was all he got before he heard the voices outside.

“Whys it closed?”

“Is that Octavia?” Monty breathed.

“Don’t care.”

“Nate.”

“Monty. I really don’t ca-”

“I’ll climb through the hole Murphy left.” Octavia said and Miller froze.

“Fucking hell.” He growled before he was storming towards the lever and yanking it. The door slowly fell back down and then there was the click of shoes against the metal before Octavia and Lincoln were pushing through the tarp hanging over the doorway.

“What are you two doing here?” Miller asked.

“I could say the same to you.” Octavia replied, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

“We’re getting some herbs and stuff. Someone stole medicine from camp.” Monty said shrugging his bag back over his shoulder. “We got everything and figured we’d have a rest. We should probably head back now though. Come on Nate.”

“Can’t we rest a bit longer?”

“We should head back too Octavia. We’ve got enough kills.”

“Fine.” Octavia said turning back and marching out of the dropship. Monty followed her along with Lincoln, Miller took a moment to breath and count to 10 before he was following them out. Two deer stood between them.

“Help us carry them.” Octavia ordered. “Monty help me with this one.” she said, Miller was sure it was just to include them rather than actual need for help carrying the dead animals. He knew that Octavia could carry a deer that size and Lincoln could probably carry both of them.

The walk back was slow. Miller and Lincoln hanging back slightly, mainly due to Miller angrily glaring at Octavia’s back and occasionally stumbling on roots due to his angry glares.

“Wonder why someone would steal from the medical equipment.”

“Beats me.” Miller mumbled, eyes dropping to the floor for the first time in half an hour.

“It’s lucky Monty knew what plants he had to find.” Lincoln said eventually.

“Yeah.”

“Almost like someone wanted Monty out here alone.”

“Or just a coincidence.” Miller ground out eyeing Lincoln who’s face was impassive but eyes seemed to be burning with laughter.

“So why were you two locked in the dropship again?”

“Why don’t we walk a bit faster.” Miller suggested picking up his pace and pretending he didn’t hear the small snort from Lincoln.

_Stupid_   _Grounder prick_ Miller thinks, already trying to think of a new plan to get Monty alone.

 

 

**+1**

It’s Millers life so of course it happens again. They’re sitting around the fire pit Monty next to Miller their thighs pressed together, Millers eyes occasionally straying from the others to Monty. Watching the way the flickering light illuminates his face, cast’s shadows across his jaw and bellow his lip. Which honestly is just torture because all it does is make Monty’s lips stand out more, the soft pink glowing beneath the fire. Millers eyes move back around the circle, it’s mainly delinquents but a few of the adults are there too, Kane, Spencer and Millers dad. There’s also Wick but Miller wouldn’t class him as an adult. Not really. He watched as everyone talked to one another, it wasn’t like no one noticed their presence it was that it wasn’t needed. Everyone was having a good time and so if Miller and Monty decided to slip away it shouldn’t really matter. Miller leans his body closer to Monty’s, hand coming to rest on his back thumb rubbing small circles as he leans close to his ear.

“You want to go for a walk?” Miller breathed, lowering his hand on Monty’s back trying to get across the point that although he does like walking with him he actually means make out. Monty turns to him, eyes flicking to Millers lips.

“Sure.” Monty mumbled back. Miller smiling as he stood hoping over the log he was sitting on and making his way away from the group. Monty close behind him.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Wick called, Miller had never had a problem with Wick but in that moment he really wanted to punch him in the face. Slowly Miller turned round to face him, the talking had stopped eyes on the pair trying to slip away.

“For a walk.” Miller huffed.

“Oh, can I come? I want to stretch my legs.” Harper said hopping up. Miller barely concealed the growl.

“Don’t go for a walk, come sit back down.” Octavia said.

“We’re together and not about to die for once. Come back.” Bellamy said in his 'I’m an authority figure voice. Miller could see Monty out of the corner of his eyes. Head tipped towards the floor but a slightly annoyed frown on his face, at least he was also getting annoyed with the constant interruptions.

“We’re good.” Miller retorted. “Maybe another night.” Miller lied, he knew full well getting a night off where everyone else was off was very rare.

“Nate don’t anti social, come sit down.” Miller’s father said.

“Why don’t we all go for a walk?” Lincoln said, staring at Miller. Miller thought he hadn’t been forgiven for the whole torturing Lincoln thing yet.

“Why don’t we all not.” Miller snapped.

“I second that.” Raven said, knocking a fist against her leg brace.

“Come on Miller, come sit back-” Bellamy begun.

“Jesus Christ.” Miller groaned. “No! Okay, just no. We’re going to make out so would you all just piss off for half an hour because I’ve trying to get him alone for three fucking weeks and one you pricks comes up and interrupts us every time!.” Miller bellowed.

“Nate!” Monty gasped, quickly shuffling away from Miller, face a deep red.

“Half an hour. Minimum or I swear to god I will-”

“Well…someone’s in a bad mood when there sexual frustrated.” Wick whistled.

“That’s my son.” David said, unimpressed.

“Can we go or do we have to sing hymns around the bloody bonfire?!” Miller growled.

“Go?” Bellamy said awkwardly. Miller let out a relieved breath, grabbing Monty’s hand and dragging him off ignoring Raven’s wolf whistles and someone, who sounds a lot like Octavia screaming to use protection.

“You just outed us to everyone.” Monty breathed.

“I really don’t care if it means we can go make out.” Miller said earnestly. “Your tent or my room?”

“I can’t believe you did that! Your dad was there!”

“Yeah you’re right, we should use your tent. My dad might come back early if everyone’s making jokes about us.”

“Nate. You just outed us.”

“Don’t care.” Miller mumbled, entering Monty’s tent. Monty quickly followed after him, opening his mouth ready to start ranting but before he could get a word out Miller’s hands were on  his waist dragging him forwards and pressing their mouths together. Monty kissed back instantly hands hooking round Millers neck..

*

What Miller hadn’t been expecting when he left the tent an hour later ready to go back to his dads room was to find half the delinquents standing outside with smiles on their faces. Especially not when he was still putting on his shirt.

“Uh.” Miller mumbled as Monty popped out next to him probably to wave goodbye like he usually did.

“How long?” Octavia asked. Miller looked to Monty, watching the way his face flushed red.

“We were just uh-”

“Making out.”

“Noo.”

“Miller made it very clear you were making out.” Harper said. “So how long have you been making out for?”

“Why?”

“We’re betting kitchen duty on it.”

“Don’t tell them.” Monty pleaded.

“Two days after Mount weather.”

“YES! I WAS CLOSEST SUCK IT!” Raven boomed.

“So just sex or dating?” Wick asked.

“Wick!”

“Dating.” Miller admitted earning another slap from Monty. “I’m going to bed.” Miller decided quickly walking through the crowd.

“Don’t you dare leave me to answer questions Nathan! This is your fault!” Monty shouted after him.

“What was that? I can’t hear you!” Miller called back before he was speeding up and rushing to his and his dads quarters.

Over the next few days Miller got a flood of threats of threats. The first came from Octavia, a swift jab to the chest and a growl that if he hurt Monty she’d kill him, Next was Raven, then Wick, then Harper, then Monroe, finally Bellamy came up to him while the two were on guard duty.

“Miller.”

“Yeah?”

“About Monty.”

“I know, don’t hurt him, why does everyone think I’m going to hurt him?” Miller huffed.

“Uh..I was going to say I’m happy for you.” Bellamy mumbled.

After that it was a lot easier to get Monty alone, it was also quite fun watching Monty blushing each time someone wolf whistled as Miller pulled him away from the group. His dad also stopped coming into Millers room without knocking. Usually waiting until Miller got up and opened the door himself before he’d come in.


End file.
